Wishes
by MaliBiser
Summary: There were moments when Ino would wonder if it paid off to lose a friend to get a boy. Ino/Sakura friendship oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **_The characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

**Wishes**

_Ino saw Sakura across the yard. She was malfunctioning._

_They were Academy students for a few months now, yet when Ino wasn't there, Sakura would end up sitting by herself while other girls formed little circles around her and chatted the recess away._

_'And that's how it's gonna be if she doesn't snap out of it', Ino frowned._

_But the ribbon was tied tightly in the pink hair, holding the wide expanse of the girl's forehead on view._

_Ino walked over to her shy friend._

"_Sa-kuraaa", she drawled. Sakura looked up and gave her a small smile. "Ohayo, Ino-chan."_

_'Why are you sulking here all alone?' was what Ino wanted to tell her, but experience had taught her that direct approach wasn't the best with Sakura._

"_Mmmm", the blonde stretched her arms towards the sun, shaking off the sleepiness. The class would start in ten minutes. "That's a really pretty dress you got there, Sakura."_

_Sakura's smile became sincere. "You really think so?" she asked hopefully, and Ino wanted to sigh at her friend's insecurity._

"_Yup. Green looks good on you", she nodded. „But not as much as purple does on me", Ino added half-mocking, half-not, and spun to draw Sakura's attention to her new skirt._

"_It really does, Ino-chan", Sakura promptly confirmed. Then, somehow, the pink-haired sunk again and stole a glance at the crowd of children behind Ino's back. Ino looked around for the cause. _

_Maybe it was the weird scratch-marked blonde guy, who kept staring at Sakura. Ino shot him a nasty look for making Sakura feel bad. The boy pouted and looked away. Ino's glance fell on Sasuke-kun, who stood near. She blushed._

_When she turned around again, Sakura looked more downcast than ever. She needed to cheer her up._

_It was then that Ino noticed._

"_You have something on your face."_

_Sakura's eyes grew big in shock. She started rubbing her cheek immediately._

_Ino squeezed her eyes to see better. _

"_Oh, it's just an eyelash."_

* * *

"Ohayo... Oh, Ino-pig, it's you."

Ino stuck her tongue at the pink-haired kunoichi. She saw Sakura coming from across the street (and knew Sakura must have seen her through the shop-window) so she had plenty of time to prepare for a verbal tug of war.

"Morning, Forehead! Need flowers for a wreath to cover up the upper area?" she tapped her own head.

Sakura frowned, unimpressed.

"Mom sent me to buy carnations, so hurry up and serve your customer."

Ino smirked and picked up a dozen red ones, proceeding to wrap them in soft green paper.

"Naruto passed by here twice already, I think he'll try to buy you flowers."

Vein popped up on Sakura's (really wide) forehead, and Ino triumphed.

"He shouldn't bother. I'm going training with Sasuke-kun today", Sakura boasted.

Ino's hand gripped the stems, breaking a few.

_'With Naruto and their sensei, of course, so it doesn't count.'_

"Say Naruto and Kakashi-sensei hi for me!" she chirruped, and offered Sakura the arranged bouquet. Sakura's face soured when she accepted it.

"Guess I'll see you around, Ino-pig. By the way, there's been something on your face the whole time. Probably the whole morning."

Ino's hand flew to her cheek. Sakura spun on her heel and exited the flower shop.

Ino jumped to the nearest vase as soon as Sakura vanished from sight. She searched her face in the blue glass.

_'She was just poking fun. It's only an eyelash.'_

Ino removed the tiny black hair and rubbed her thumb against her forefinger to make it fall off.

The eyelash vanished, but Ino kept staring at her fingers. Her frown was smoothing out into something serious. She looked towards the shop entrance and went around the counter.

Ino leaned against the doorway, and gazed at the sun-bathed street. She could still see Sakura's pink-haired mane in the distance.

She watched until the other girl's back disappeared behind a corner.

* * *

"_Where?" Sakura kept wiping at her cheek. Ino's finger brushed the side of her nose and scooped up the tiny black hair. Sakura was surprised at the touch._

"_There. Thumb or forefinger?" Ino suddenly smirked._

"_What?"_

"_Just say it. Thumb or forefinger?"_

"_Eh?... Forefinger?"_

_Ino nodded. "Now make a wish."_

"_What are you doing, Ino-chan?"_

"_Don't you know? Everybody knows this", Ino sighed._

"_When you find an eyelash on your face, you take it between your thumb and forefinger, and choose one. Your friend chooses the other, and you both make a wish. I'll draw the thumb and finger apart, and if the eyelash is stuck to the finger, your wish will come true. If it's on the thumb, I win. Works like a charm, hundred percent!"_

_Sakura didn't look convinced. "Really?"_

"_Would I lie to you?" Ino waved her head. Sakura had no answer to that._

"_Come on. Make your wish already!" Ino's smile was bright, her thumb and forefinger connected. _"_But don't say it out loud!" _

_Sakura closed her eyes, and Ino was surprised to see her friend blush. Maybe she had a crush she didn't tell Ino about yet._

_Ino knew what (or rather, who) she wanted to wish for, but seeing Sakura's earnest closed eyes, she somehow felt soft inside. She changed her wish at the last minute._

"_I have it", Sakura said._

"_Okay. Here goes."_

_Ino dramatically split her fingers apart. Sakura sighed in disappointment._

_The eyelash victoriously stuck to Ino's thumb._

"_Yay!" Ino grinned, seeing Sakura's dejected gaze. _

_'Don't worry, Sakura-chan', the blonde smiled to herself, and __repeated her wish in her mind._

_'May Sakura's_ _wish come true.'_

* * *

**A/N: **_A friend taught me the eyelash thing one sunny afternoon on a beach. But we weren't quite as little as Sakura and Ino. In fact, I think I was 17. O.o_


End file.
